La niña de Milos
by Miload47
Summary: La nieta del hombre mas viejo en el pueblo, Milo, mas conocida como La niña de Milos. Ésta es su historia y yo seré su guía en este viaje amor, tristeza y muerte. No pierdan el camino, siganme y conozcanla.
_¡Hola! :D Les vengo con una nueva historia, deberia estar continuando las otras pero no me podia quedar asi con ésta XD Aqui igual uso a Milo de LOS (no se nota que es de mis personajes ultra preferidos ¿Verdad?) Esta historia esta basada en una canción de Oscar Chavez, La niña de Guatemala. Es demasiado triste, deberian escucharla :c_

 _Bueno, sin mas disfrutenlo._

* * *

 **La niña de Milos**

Esta es la historia de la niña del pueblo de Milos, que en su corazón de fuego sus llamas se fueron apagando por la presencia de un amor mentiroso.

Lugar donde las criaturas cantan, así era llamado el poblado más sereno de Grecia, rico en leyendas y en sus majestuosidades naturales que embellecían el lugar fusionándose con las sencillas construcciones. Ahí es en donde se aconteció la historia que estaré por narrar…

Si nos acercamos un poco más a los tiempos pasados de este lugar, podemos escuchar una hermosa melodía en lira, que al tocar cada una de sus cuerdas, damos cuenta de que ésta va acompañada de unos finos dedos bronceados; persona que al igual que yo busca contar una historia.

Joven hermosa de cabellos de fuego destellantes al sol, ojos amatista y piel dorada suave como la seda. Se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la playa, tocando su lira deslizando con gracia las notas que cantaban las más hermosas historias del corazón.

Ahí estaba Milo, que después de ir al mercado del pueblo decidió llevar su instrumento a tocar como es costumbre, embelesando a todo ser viviente escuchar sus historias contadas por medio de los acordes.

Ella era la nieta del hombre más viejo del pueblo, vivía sola con el viejo Zaphiri cuidando de él queriéndolo como a un padre. Al ser su única familia siempre estaba atenta a lo que el viejo hacia o le pasaba y no diciendo que hasta exageraba ya que era una persona muy mayor y cualquier cosa la preocupaba.

Dicen que, al nacer un gran resplandor rojo la envolvió cubriendo de calidez los corazones que eran dichos de cargarla. Nadie supo con certeza si ero era verdad, pero no lo dudaría, pues todo hombre y mujer que llegara a escuchar sus melodías dejaba de tener frio o tristeza.

Se trataba de una mujercita llena de luz que siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitara de manera desinteresada, solidaria, sensible y amorosa. Muchos decían que era un verdadero ángel y en eso incluía su increíble belleza física, era la única en poseer tales colores en su cabello e iris.

Llegaba a tener miradas de deseo y hasta envidia, pero ella era ajena a todo eso, no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería estar tranquila rodeándose de las personas que le importaban y algún día lograr alcanzar su sueño de viajar y conocer el mundo.

También se le conocía por ser trabajadora y decidida, sabía lo que quería y jamás se encontraba en medio de la duda. Tenía su propia florería, la única a decir verdad en el pueblo y con el dinero ganado suele ir al mercado y compra lo necesario para ella y su abuelo. Como cada ida siempre se relajaba en la orilla de la famosa playa a tocar su querida lira, que fue regalo de su fallecido padre.

Congelando un poco nuestro presente, presenciaremos ahora su tiempo, siendo el pasado convirtiéndose en el mundo actual, transportándonos en él.

La vemos ahí, Milo extendida en la arena tocaba la lira hasta que el sol este apunto de ocultarse. La joven se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se hacía, debía volver.

-Mi abuelo me espera- Se levantó con cuidado tomando sus víveres con ambas manos y su lira debajo del brazo derecho.

Para llegar tuvo que atravesar la pequeña plaza, que a cada paso que daba una tienda cerraba. Su abuelo sabe las escapadas que se da su nieta en la playa, así que Milo no se preocupaba, su andar era paciente y seguro.

Al llegar su abuelo la recibe con un caluroso abrazo y una sonrisa.

-Hija ¿Tocando la lira de nuevo? – Después de abrazarla la ayuda con sus frágiles extremidades – No deberías hacerlo tan tarde-.

-Lo siento abuelo, me quedé ahí sin medir el tiempo. Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo- Como respuesta solo obtuvo los ojos grises incrédulos del hombre.

-Eso es muy gracioso, que buenos chistes cuentas niña- Sabia de que se trataba de un sarcasmo, una mueca fue inevitable de formar- Esa ni tú te la crees Milo, eres igualita a tu padre Kardia ¡Nunca han sido buenos para cumplir una promesa! – Milo solo trataba de ocultar su vergüenza, no podía objetar nada, él tenía razón.

-No es apropósito abuelo, simplemente lo olvido-.

-Da igual niña lo importante es que ya estás aquí-.

-Iré a preparar la cena, no tardaré- Antes de irse besó la cabeza del mayor.

Sopa y pan, fue lo único que necesitaron para satisfacer sus estómagos. El fuego del caldero se disponía a calentar agua y alumbraba la casa. El cielo estaba ya oscurecido y Milo en seguida empezó a recoger lo que quedó de la cena. Todo era silencioso, el chocar de los cubiertos era lo único que percibían sus oídos.

-Hija ¿Vendiste las flores hoy? - La joven se detuvo de su labor y levantó la vista ante la pregunta.

-Claro que si abuelo, como siempre ¿Por qué? -Le extrañaba la pregunta, él sabía a la perfección la rutina que hacia su nieta para conseguir dinero-.

\- Quería saber- Milo puso atención a su abuelo y lo veía con la mirada perdida en el fuego que alumbraba su hogar- Y ¿Tenemos lo suficiente en los ahorros? - Asintió sin decir palabra, pensaba en cuáles serían las razones posibles de porqué hacia esas preguntas.

-Tenemos lo suficiente-.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Tengo unos ahorros en mi recamara, me gustaría que me los guardaras junto con lo demás-.

-Abuelo ¿Pasa algo? - Zaphiri cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Mi pequeña Milo, ven. Quiero hablarte de algo- Con un dejo de desconcierto se sentó a su lado- Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo ¿Verdad mi niña? -.

-Sí, yo también te amo abuelito y jamás dejaré de hacerlo-.

-Desde que tu padre se fue, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Le prometí Kardia cuidarte y criarte como si realmente fueras mi hija, y aun siendo tu abuelo te quiero como tal-.

-Yo aún recuerdo a mi padre, él mismo me enseñó a tocar la lira y siempre hacia lo posible de tener la suficiente paciencia conmigo. Todos los días me cantaba y tocaba todas las canciones que me gustaban-.

-Sí que fue un gran hombre-.

Kardia partió por una terrible enfermedad del corazón, desde su nacimiento lo consumía y no existe una cura efectiva para contrarrestarla.

-Aunque él haya estado a punto de morir, no iba a permitir dejarte sola y fue por eso que te encomendó a mí. Después de la muerte de tu madre solo yo le quedaba ¡Tenemos suerte! Aún no había muerto - Milo procesaba cada una de sus palabras, no entendía el porqué de esta conversación.

-Abuelo ¿Qué intentas decirme? -.

-Mi bichita, como tú sabes, yo ya estoy viejo y ambos sabemos que no podré seguir en este mundo por mucho tiempo. A lo que voy es que estoy preocupado, no quiero dejarte sola, no podría irme tranquilo si no te veo con alguien que te amé y cuide- Odiaba escuchar semejantes palabras y por instinto tomó sus manos suplicantes- Por eso te pido que encuentres un marido- Abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se imaginaba algo así.

\- Pero ¿qué dices? Falta mucho tiempo para eso, no vale la pena hablar de esto- Zaphiri sonrió con tristeza-.

-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto Milo, tu padre vendrá muy pronto por mí- Sintiéndose pequeña abraza a su abuelo llorando- Manzanita no llores. Tienes tantas posibilidades de encontrar a alguien; eres joven, inteligente y muy hermosa ¿Cuándo pensarás en buscar el amor? -.

-Yo aún no deseo comprometerme. Mi prioridad eres tú- Lagrimas inundaban sus amatistas, no veía una vida sin su abuelo.

El hombre acariciaba su cabeza y la consolaba con dulces palabras. Tarde o temprano tenía que decirle, sabia a la perfección que su hora se acercaba.

-Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto mi bichita, pero lo vi necesario- Alzó su entristecida mirada- Necesito que me prometas de que lo encontrarás o no me quedaré tranquilo cuando me vaya. Sería la única vez que te pidiera cumplir una promesa, por favor- Lo haría y lo cumpliría por su abuelo.

-Lo haré, lo prometo- Dada la palabra lo abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar.

El viejo Zaphiri enfrentó la muerte tres noches después, en ningún momento tuvo miedo, sino al contrario. Estaba ansioso de reencontrarse con aquellas personas que lo acompañaron y significaron mucho, pero especialmente quería ver a su hijo Kardia, que le lloró día y noche después de su muerte. Ese dolor de perder un hijo se fue disolviendo al momento de tenerlo en brazos nuevamente.

El velorio fue sencillo, todos acudieron a él y daban las más sinceras palabras a la nieta del hombre.

De abrazos y sollozos solo se cubría el panteón.

El sepulturero que a pesar de estar acostumbrado sentía las ganas de llorar; Camus era su nombre, en momentos le dedicaba una mirada a la jovencita, pero ella en ningún momento se percataba.

La razón de tener esa sensación de tristeza, era que se encontraba profundamente enamorado de Milo, deseaba abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, por su inexperiencia no puede ser capaz de dirigirle la palabra. Para Camus, él no era nada en su vida, más que el muchacho quien sepulta a su abuelo.

Camus llegó a Grecia cuando era casi un bebé, niño de ascendencia francesa que se fue a vivir con su padre en el pequeño pueblo de Milos. Constantemente se decía en ser afortunado de haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a Milo en sus primeros segundos de existencia, amor a primera vista presente en su nacimiento.

Pero con todo el dolor de su corazón, ella no lo veía así.

Después de que todos se fueran, Milo se quedó sola a merced de la soledad.

-Abuelito, no sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar- Milo sostenía con intensidad su lira contra su pecho- Ahora estas con mi padre. Los amo a los dos- Después de su despedida se retiró a la playa. Camus no dejaba de verla a la distancia, tomando gran valor la alcanzó y posó su mano en el hombro.

-Milo…- La chica volteó viéndolo directamente.

-Camus ¿pasa algo? -.

-Solo quería decirte que…- Esa niña lograba ponerlo muy nervioso, su mente se bloqueó- Milo y-yo, quiero que sepas que…- El hartazgo de Milo se notó en su mueca- ¡Tú tienes mi apoyo! – Pestañeó tres veces antes de contestar.

-Gracias y agradezco el trato que le diste a mi abuelo- Se alejó un poco optando irse- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos Camus- Quitando el agarre le regaló una sonrisa. El chico quería alargar las palabras, pero necesitaba estar sola y lo comprendía.

Partió y se fue directo a la playa, lugar donde podía desahogarse y hacer llorar su lira.

-Prometo abuelo encontrar a mi marido, no perderé la esperanza- Se acomodó lista para tocar.

Empezó con la nota más aguda y seguida de esa deslizó su afilada mano con las demás. Con unos segundos después de silencio tocaba con energía y melancolía que haría llorar al mismo mar, la acompañaba con las relajantes olas chocar contra las rocas y el cantar de las aves. Su canción era la única que la comprendía, gemía de tristeza con ella y se sostenía únicamente de sus cuerdas.

Tocó hasta ya entrada la tarde, sus dedos dolían.

-Lo siento abuelo, no me fijé en lo tarde que es-.

\- ¡Oye! -.

Milo asustada por el repentino llamado volteó tirando el instrumento.

\- ¡Ah! -.

\- ¡Oh no! Disculpa, permíteme- Un hombre se acercó y recogió la lira retirando la arena que le había quedado- No quise asustarte pequeña- Milo la tomó viendo al extraño- Pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar esa bella melodía que tocabas, perdóname por favor-.

\- ¿Necesita algo señor? – Puso más atención a la persona en frente. Un hombre de gran estatura a comparación de la niña, cabello negro y ojos bicolor dorado y azul. Usaba ropas extrañas, eso quería decir que se trataba de un extranjero.

-En realidad solo vine a escuchar tu instrumento, tocas muy hermoso ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? – Milo en su vida había visto algo tan bello, ese hombre había removido algo dentro sí y sus mejillas se encendían.

-Mi padre me enseñó- Sonrió encantando a la muchacha.

-Pues que padre tan talentoso tienes, como tú- La mención de su padre hizo que sus ojos perdieran ese brillo que había provocado el extranjero.

-Mi padre murió señor-.

\- ¿Qué? Oh no quise decir…-.

-No se preocupe, todo está bien. Hoy fue el funeral de mi abuelo y no causó ningún problema en mí, no tiene porqué disculparse-.

-Lo lamento mucho pequeña- Como consuelo del hombre recibió una caricia en su cabeza- Perdona si soy atrevido, pero ¿puedo saber tu nombre? -.

-Me llamo Milo-.

-Es un gusto Milo, mi nombre es Saga y estoy un poco perdido ¿Podrías por favor guiarme al pueblo de Milos? -.

-Si señor Saga, sígame-.

Milo guio al hombre llamado Saga hasta el pueblo, no era muy común tener turistas en el pueblo por lo que llamaba la atención de todos. Saga quería entablar una conversación con la pelirroja, pero ésta no era muy habladora, su presencia la alteraba.

-Es un hermoso lugar ¿Naciste aquí Milo? -.

-Sí- El extranjero empezaba a desesperarse.

\- ¿Acaso te molesto? – La niña se sobresaltó a la pregunta.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué lo dice? -.

-Me respondes, pero no me dices nada en realidad. Si te incomodo puedo andar por mi cuenta- Escuchar la queja la hizo sentir culpable.

-Lo lamento, he tenido un día muy difícil-.

-Tu abuelo ¿no? –.

-Sí, pero déjeme acompañarlo, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, si quiere hasta puedo ser su guía- Saga la miró con pena y se acercó a tomar su rostro con ambas manos mirándola muy fijamente.

\- ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos? - Ese contacto hizo que la piel de Milo ardiera- Escucha, estoy muy cansado y pensaba si podría ser posible una invitación a tu casa o al menos regalarme un poco de agua ¿Se puede? – Su aroma enloquecía sus sentidos, la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas.

-Por supuesto s-señor-

\- ¡Bien! Entonces demos marcha Milo, en serio que necesito refrescarme- No entendía la familiaridad en la que le hablaba, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de lo que ese hombre llamado Saga le provocaba. Quizá ya pronto cumpliría su promesa.

Ambos caminaron hasta su casa, en el camino Saga era el único que hablaba como si tuvieran años en conocerse. Le comentaba sobre su vida en Atenas y de lo joven que era realmente, ya estaba acostumbrado que le hablaran con "usted" o "señor" tal y como Milo lo hacía. Desde hace días que vagaba por Grecia, se hacía llamar un hombre valiente con muchos deseos de viajar y llenarse de aventuras, claro eso hizo que a Milo le brillaran los ojos, él hacia justo lo que ella quería.

-Y entonces estoy aquí, me perdí un poco por la playa, pero tu lira logró guiarme hasta ti. Debo darte las gracias por eso pequeña-.

-Me impresiona todo lo que me acaba de contar Saga, es todo un hombre aventurero y no agradezca, usted tiene un buen oído-.

Llegaron y Milo le permitió el paso. Ya el cielo terminó de tornarse azul oscuro y Saga pidió amablemente si podía tomarse un baño en su casa, claro la jovencita aceptó sin problemas y como buena niña que es le calentó agua. Algo muy dentro de Milo ya deducía que el hombre se quedaría a dormir en su morada.

Milo tarareaba una canción mientras le tendía la vieja pijama de su abuelo a Saga para que pudiese dormir, por lo que le dijo no tenía mucho equipaje.

-Disculpa Milo ¿En dónde debo vestirme? – Giró atendiendo la pregunta y gritó no esperando tal escena. Saga se encontraba empapado con una sola toalla en la cintura.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Saga! ¿Qué haces ahí? – Se cubría con ambas manos la cara sumamente sonrojada- E-esta es tu habitación, la de mi abuelo-.

-Lo siento ¿Te incomodé? - En verdad que estaba confundido- No sueles estar con hombres ¿cierto? Más que con tu abuelo-.

\- ¿Por qué razón habría de estar con más hombres además de mi abuelo? -.

-Bueno, eres muy bella Milo- No creía lo que le decía, nunca antes ningún otro, además de su abuelo, le había dicho que era bella. Se sorprendió tanto que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Se mantuvo quieta mientras que Saga avanzaba con lentitud hacia ella, sentía una gran presión debajo de su vientre.

-Responde esto pequeña ¿En serio nunca has estado con un hombre antes? - Se posicionó sobre ella quedando a unos escasos centímetros.

-No, jamás he tenido la oportunidad- Él rio ante el comentario.

\- Más bien, ésta es tu primera oportunidad y no dejaré por ningún motivo que la desaproveches- Sin que nada lo evitara empezó a besarla con cuidado. Se mantuvieron así hasta que comenzó a deslizar la delgada ropa de la joven pelirroja, la besaba con tal efusividad que Milo sentía que moriría en cualquier momento y sus respiraciones se contenían hasta necesitar con desesperación el aire.

Y esa fue la noche en que Milo dejó de ser una niña floreciendo a una mujer.

Saga se quedó con ella los días que le quedaban ahí. Todos los habitantes, incluyendo Camus, sabían del amorío que éste mantenía con la muy querida nieta del fallecido Zaphiri. Se esperaba de un gran casamiento en el pueblo de Milos, la tristeza de la joven desapareció gracias él y deseaba con toda su alma se quedara a su lado por lo que resta de sus días. Para su desgracia el joven extranjero tenía que volver y avisar de su nueva prometida, prometía volver y corresponderle como se merecía.

El día de su partida había llegado.

-Mi hermosa Milo, tengo que ir a Atenas, pero prometo volver- Saga sujetaba sus manos en su rostro- Espera mi regreso por favor-.

-Esperaría toda la vida si fuese necesario, hasta entonces mi amor - Como despedida se besaron con ternura- Antes de que me vaya, quiero darte esto- Le tendió una almohadilla impregnado con su propio olor- Para que no olvides nuestras noches juntos. Te amo- La recibió abrazándola y aspirando el aroma.

\- Yo también te amo-.

Un último beso se dieron y se marchó.

Oficialmente se encontraba enamorada del extranjero y como lo había dicho Milo, lo esperaría toda la vida.

Los años pasaban y ella seguía con la esperanza de volverlo a ver aun conservando su adorada almohadilla. Camus dejando la inseguridad se aseguraba de acompañarla en todo momento, Milo lo quería y agradecía fuera su amigo, pues sin él sería cautiva de una terrible soledad.

Todos sabían del verdadero amor que Camus le profesaba a Milo, ella era indiferente a eso, su corazón le pertenecía a Saga y la cegaba a ese sentimiento. Era un imposible para el joven francés.

En la sala de su casa, Camus intentaba razonar con ella.

-Milo, han pasado años ¿Estas segura de su regreso? - Camus la abrazaba mientras ella se recostaba en su hombro.

-Estoy segura Camus, confió en él, volverá- Ya harto de hablar del sujeto ateniense besó su frente.

-Como tú digas Milo, como tú digas…-.

Y los días siguieron pasando y no perdía la esperanza.

-¡Camus! Estoy segura de que hoy será el día. Saga volverá-.

-Esperemos así sea Milo-.

Ese día no volvió.

\- ¡Milo! ¿Qué cocinas? Hule delicioso-.

-Preparo la comida favorita de Saga, volverá hoy, lo sé-.

No hubo presencia.

\- ¡Camus mira! ¡Un barco! - Un barco se veía a lo lejos del mar.

-¡Si! Es inmenso-.

-Es Saga, tiene que ser Saga-.

No hubo regreso.

Camus se acercó a su cama y Milo se cubrió con las sabanas.

-Milo…-.

-Camus ¿Saga volverá? Dímelo-.

¿Quién era Saga?

Con muchos sacrificios Camus viajó a Atenas, estaba cansado, buscaría a Saga y lo llevaría a Milo. Deseaba ver esa sonrisa de nuevo o de lo contrario moriría.

Estuvo días buscándolo y nada, la tierra prácticamente se lo había tragado.

-Saga, Saga ¿En dónde estás? - Como si lo hubiera invocado el ateniense apareció frente a sus ojos.

Ahí estaba él, erguido e imponente acompañado de una hermosa chica de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes. Camus rápido se acercó a él.

\- ¡Saga! – Tanto el hombre como la chica voltearon confundidos.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Lo conozco joven? - Sé quedó estático sorprendido.

\- ¡Soy yo! ¡Camus! -.

\- ¿Camus? -.

-Sí, el sepulturero del pueblo Milos ¿Recuerdas? – Escuchar ese nombre hizo que el hombre ateniense se tensara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me buscas? -.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, Milo te añora y eres el único que puede devolverle la felicidad a su vida- Saga desconcertado empuja a Camus para que la mujer a su lado no escuchara.

\- ¡Escucha niño! Olvida que me encontraste y regresa a tu pueblo. Como verás vengo con mi esposa y por ningún motivo tiene que saber lo que pasó en Milos ¿Entendido? -.

-Pero ¿Y Milo? -.

-Ella hace mucho que dejó de importarme. Dile que he muerto o algo y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más- Dicho eso Saga se fue junto con su esposa.

Camus no comprendía que le vio Milo a ese sujeto, ahora no sabía qué hacer, se sentía desvalido.

-Mi Milo ¿Qué es lo que debería decirte? -.

Después del encuentro el francés regreso al pueblo de Milos y llegó directo con su amada.

\- ¡Camus! ¿Lo encontraste? - Milo corrió a abrazarlo mirándolo suplicante, pero éste no emitía palabra- Te lo ruego, dime por favor ¿Lo viste? ¿Está bien? ¿Cuándo volverá? -.

-Yo… Milo- No apartaba la mirada, estaba impaciente- Saga murió-.

La expresión de Milo cambio de una suplicante a una destrozada.

\- ¿Qué? Saga no pudo haber…- Camus ni siquiera pestañeaba- No, Camus no…-.

-Bichita-.

\- ¡No! - Empezó a gritar- ¡Saga no está muerto, no puede! - Se agarraba los cabellos y sus piernas temblaban.

\- ¡Milo! - Camus la atrapo antes de caer al suelo- ¡Se fue, ya no existe! ¡Entiéndelo! -.

\- ¡No! Camus ¿Por qué? ¡Era mi vida! -.

Milo lloró en sus brazos hasta desmayarse, su amigo la llevo a su cama y la recostó con cuidado. Camus se odiaba, sus palabras fueron capaces de lastimar a la persona que más amaba, también odiaba a Saga, ella que lo amaba con locura la lastimó y provocó su desmayo.

La pelirroja no despertó hasta ya entrada la noche, su amigo el francés estaba a un lado durmiendo en el mismo lecho. Lo observó detenidamente por varios minutos, después optó por acercarse a su mejilla y darle un beso.

-Camus, de no ser por ti yo estaría sola sin ganas de vivir. Una vez más agradezco que estés conmigo, te dejo libre, ya no tienes que cuidarme más. Siempre habitarás en mi corazón-.

Horas después Milo fue hallada ahogada en la orilla del mar. Esa noche fue la última vez que la niña de Milos dio su ultimo respirar. Ahora podrá descansar en paz junto con su abuelo Zaphiri y su padre Kardia.

¡Son libres de regresar a su tiempo!

Antes de que me vaya quiero decirles que esta historia fue relatada desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, en las memorias de un anciano, arrepentido de no salvar con mi amor a la mujer que más he amado. Así es, soy Camus el sepulturero y estoy en mi lecho de muerte. No pude salvar a Milo, pero procuro mantenerla viva con el recuerdo, cargo con su lira en mi brazo derecho y para cuando el momento llegue espero venga por mí. Por fin podré revelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos y mi manzanita dejará de llorar.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado :3 Ahora si continuaré con Algo que te alivie y Something about us (notese el comercial XD)_

 _Gracias por leer :D esperare impacientemente sus comentarios CX besos y abrazos._

 _BYE BYE._


End file.
